Coisas do Coração
by MiLa WeAsLeY MaLFoy
Summary: E se depois de uma aposta idiota, nascesse um sentimento verdadeiro?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Enquanto andava pensava, pensava, mas não achava uma resposta. Pelo menos não a que ele queria. Sonhava com o dia em que voltaria a ter o porquê desdenhar das pessoas. Desde o primeiro dia do seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts estava assim. Não queria se divertir, seu pai havia morrido e sua mãe estava desaparecida, Voldemort fora derrotado, agora todos estavam sentindo peninha dele, _"Coitadinho do pobre Malfoy"_, ele pensava.

– Urgh! Pobre? Eu? Até parece!

Resolveu que iria mudar seu comportamento. A culpa não tinha sido dele se seus pais resolveram atacar o Expresso de Hogwarts, no dia do embarque. Como também não tinha sido culpa dele se os aurores já estivessem preparados para o ataque.

Decidiu, a partir daquele momento, que iria "viver". Achou um objetivo: zombar de todos os grifinórios, lufa-lufas, corvinais, e daqueles que recriminaram seus pais. Voltaria a ser o velho Draco Malfoy, aquele que todos odiavam.

Enquanto subia as escadas para voltar ao castelo, viu uma cena e percebeu que seu ano começaria bem. Caminhou até o Campo de Quadribol.

– Weasley, você está sozinha! Sabia que não tem permissão para utilizar o campo na essa hora? Esta tentando achar algum diário por ai no céu? Sua família é tão pobre assim? – gritava, enquanto via uma garota pequena, de cabelos bem vermelhos, vir em sua direção, com um pedaço de pergaminho na mão.

– McGonagall me deu a autorização, Malfoy! Agora, se você não se importa, dá para cair fora? – a menina perguntou, arrancou o pergaminho da mão do loiro, colocou dentro de suas vestes e voou.

Draco não se mexeu, sabia que ela era bem esquentadinha, afinal _"era ruiva, como todo Weasley tem que ser, e pobre"_ pensou.

– Não vou embora. Sou monitor-chefe e fico onde eu quiser. –falou em alto e bom som.

– Então ta. Fique aí. Não me importo. – e ela continuou voando, só queria ficar sozinha.

Estava feliz, finalmente estava livre de Tom Riddle. A guerra tinha acabado, o Bem vencera. E, poucos foram os mortos entre o Bom. Pelo Mal, muito dos comensais e partidários foram mortos, com exceção de Narcisa Malfoy e outros comensais sem muita importância, que estavam desaparecidos. Sabia que os aurores iriam conseguir capturar todos. Parou subitamente, olhando para o garoto loiro lá embaixo, lembrou do que acontecera. Desceu e parou ao lado do loiro.

– Malfoy, você tá legal? – perguntou cautelosa, medo de levar uma "patada".

– Weasley, dá pra você voltar lá pra cima. Você me incomoda com essa sua pobreza. Aproveita, viu! Porque você não tem que pagar pelo campo.

– Você não vai conseguir me irritar hoje!

– Será que não? – olhou a menina, que estava começando a ficar vermelha de raiva.

– Não. – ela ficou um tempo olhando o campo, depois olhou para o garoto, com cara de sonso. Não se assustou quando viu que ele a olhava. – Que jogar? Quadribol, quero dizer!

– Eu! Jogando com uma Weasley imunda! – desdenhou o loiro. "Nunca iria jogar com essa garota, nem se ela fosse a ultima garota do mundo ou a mais linda." pensou ele. _"Se bem que, ela não é tão ... O QUE VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO DRACO MALFOY! Ela é uma Weasley!"_

Ela desviou o olhar, subiu na vassoura e fitou o garoto.

– Se você acha que não vai conseguir me derrotar ...– ela sabia que havia pegado no ponto fraco do sonserino.

– Isso é uma aposta? – falou sarcástico. Ele adora apostas, sempre as ganhava, mesmo quando não queria.

– Você é quem sabe! – ia levantar vôo, mas ela a segurou pelo braço.

– O que eu ganho com isso? – perguntou soltando o braço da garota imediatamente.

– Vamos jogar primeiro, depois EU penso no que EU vou pedir a você.

– Se achando superior, Weasley! Está enganada!

Enquanto ela saía para pegar sua vassoura e as bolas, ela pensava _"É agora ou nunca. Será que eu vou conseguir! Meu Merlin, me ajuda! Eu preciso ganhar dele."_

Ele pegou a vassoura e caixa com as bolas. Parou e resolveu lançar um feitiço pra que um dos balaços perseguisse Gina. _"Agora ela vai ver com quem se meteu"_, pensava, _"Acho que só serão necessário 7 minutos para aquela Weasley pobretona perceber que nunca irá ganhar de um Malfoy."._ Saiu e foi se encontrar com ela.

– Nós soltamos 2 balaços e o pomo, quem o capturar primeiro ganha. Tudo bem? – ela falou da forma mais direta e seca possível.

– OK. Vou enfeitiçar os balaços para nos perseguirem. Pode deixar eles só vão perseguir, ouviu, Weasley! – ele falou no mesmo tom seco.

Fingiu soltar o feitiço. Ela levantou vôo, ele lançou os balaços e o pomo, que fugiu rapidamente. No primeiro minuto, os balaços perseguiram os dois. Mas, ninguém viu o pomo. Aos poucos, Gina percebeu que 1 dos balaços perseguia somente ela. Nos 4 minutos seguintes, Gina não fazia nada, alem de se esquivar do balaço enfeitiçado. _"Só falta essa! O Malfoy ter enfeitiçado esse balaço pra me seguir. Mas se ele ta pensando que eu vou reclamar, ele pode tirando o cavalinho da chuva"_, pensou com raiva. Draco ora ia para direita, ora para esquerda, mas o balaço não era um grande problema para ele.

- Malfoy, Virgínia! Desçam já! – gritou alguém, num tom de repreensão.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo2

Draco olhou para Gina e viu que o balaço ia acerta-la em cheio nas costas.

– Finite Incateum – gritou e o balaço caiu ate tocar o solo. Gina olhou para o loiro assustada.

Desceram e viram quem os chamavam a atenção, eram Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley.

– O que vocês estavam fazendo? – perguntou Hermione tentando se controlar.

– Não percebeu, sangue-ruim! Eu estava ganhando uma aposta da pobre Weasleyzinha aqui – respondeu Malfoy no seu tom arrastado e irritante.

– Olha aqui, Malfoy! Não é só porque você é monitor-chefe que vai poder fazer o que quiser. Pois eu também sou monitora-chefe. E posso falar agora com Dumbledore.

– E você? O que estava fazendo a essa hora com o capacho do Potter-cabeça-aberta, hein, Sangue...

Mas foi impossibilitado de falar porque nessa hora Rony apontou a varinha para o pescoço de Malfoy.

– Cale a boca, Malfoy. Antes que você se arrependa. – apertando mais a varinha em sua mão, continuou – o que você fazia com a minha irmã a essa hora?

– Estava ... jogando – falou Draco pausadamente, porém irritado.

– Você não tem permissão para utilizar o campo – Rony prosseguiu, ignorando os puxões que Hermione dava em seu braço.

– Claro que ele tem, Weasley! Está aqui, você esqueceu na Sala Comunal – Pansy Parkinson chegara, vinda do nada, com um papel que entregou à Rony.– Foi professor Snape quem deu. Pode conferir! – O ruivo abaixou a varinha depois de ler o papel.

– Da próxima vez você não vai se livrar tão rápido. – disse o menino, dadno as costas e sendo seguido por Hermione.

– Que medo! – gritou o loiro, esquecendo que Gina ainda estava atrás dele, virou-se para Parkinson – Pansy ...

– Não precisa – ela disse, puxando o garoto mais pra perto e beijando-o.

Gina saiu no momento que percebeu o que ia acontecer. Ia guardar a vassoura e as bolas, mas se lembrou que o pomo ainda estava no ar. Subiu procurando a pequena bolinha dourada, viu que Pansy e Draco ainda se beijavam. Rondou um pouco o campo a procura do pomo. Avistou-o, estava ao lado de Draco. _"Se ele levantasse a mão esquerda, ele ganharia"_, pensou. Ela apertou o cabo da vassoura e mergulhou à toda em direção ao pomo. Quando estava bem perto, o loiro despertou do beijo, por causa do barulho causado pela vassoura, viu o que estava ao seu lado e o mais rápido possível que pode, esticou a mão e o apanhou. Gina se recuperou do mergulho e olhou para Draco.

– Vejo que EU ganhei! Desça e venha saber o que eu quero de você! – disse, vitorioso, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Ela desceu lentamente em direção ao casal, que estava abraçado. Sabia que coisa boa não seria.

– O que você quer? – disse num tom tedioso.

– É bem simples.– falou o loiro, divertindo-se. – Acho melhor você voltar pro salão, Pansy. A conversa entre mim e essa piralha imunda é particular.

– Tudo bem, Draco! – disse a sonserina afastando-se, mas sem antes da um selinho em seu namorado.

– Duvido que seja simples!

– Weasley, pare de reclamar. Não era você que estava toda feliz à pouco tempo!

Malfoy, vê se não me enrola e fala logo.


End file.
